


left in the dark

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [26]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Violence, depictions of violence, uhh i wouldn't call it graphic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: seeing his boyfriend get shot was painful, but what happened next blew seokwoo right out of the water
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngbin
Series: June Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	left in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Healing Factor

“Youngbin!” Rowoon screamed as he watched his partner get shot in the arm. The blood splattered against the wall and dripped to the floor. 

Rowoon tried not to panic, but seeing as Youngbin had just pushed him out of the way to take the bullet, maybe panicking was natural? 

Youngbin panted while staring down at the floor. He should be taking cover. He should be protecting himself, but- 

Rowoon couldn’t take his eyes off of Youngbin’s arm. Was it-? Was it repairing itself? 

“Wha-” Rowoon began but was interrupted by Youngbin grabbing his arm and pulling him away. 

“Ask questions later!” Youngbin shouted over the sound of gunfire. 

“But-!” 

Youngbin pulled him into one of the many aisles lined by giant crates in the warehouse, pushed him up against one of the crates and kissed him senseless, and quick. 

“ _ Later _ ,” insisted Youngbin. 

Rowoon nodded dazedly as Youngbin dragged him away again.


End file.
